


Writing Practice

by Drowned_in_Feels



Category: Merlin (TV), Original Work, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, Writing Exercise, Writing practice, but i think that would be a lot of tags for very few stories, im thinking about writing tags for every individual story here, so you're gonna have to click and see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_in_Feels/pseuds/Drowned_in_Feels
Summary: I plan to practice my writing a bit more. So, I'll try to write some very short original stories (and maybe also some fandom-related stuff) and I thought I might as well post them and hear your opinion. But since they're very short I'm making them into one big work where each story is its own chapter. Just read the ones you're interested in.Chapter 1: Original WorkChapter 2: Dan and Phil (Major Character Death, trigger warning: suicide)Chapter 3: Merlin (BBC) (100 word drabble)





	1. The Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Summaries/Notes will be at the beginning of each individual chapter.  
> Please note: English is not my native language. I apologise for every spelling, grammar or punctuation mistake I might have made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Original Work~
> 
> So with this work, I tried out a choppy writing style because I wanted to know what it would sound like.
> 
> (510 words)

I enjoy riding my bicycle.

Actually, I don't.

I lied.

I'm not sorry.

Sometimes I make up things just to say something.

To get a conversation going.

Or sometimes just like that.

I don't even own a bicycle.

Once I told a girl that my last girlfriend said that I'm a good kisser.

That was a lie.

I had never had a girlfriend before.

I had never kissed anyone before either.

But I wanted her to kiss me.

So I'd learn how to.

I didn't even like her that much.

I also told her that my older brother was serving in Afghanistan.

I thought that would make me more interesting.

It kind of did.

But then she wanted me to write a letter to my brother telling him how brave she thought he was being.

There was no brother.

I am an only child.

The guy who sits next to me in class always asks me what grade I got when we get stuff handed back.

It's annoying.

I always tell him I got a B+, no matter if I get an A or a D.

So far he hasn't noticed.

I told my mum I was going to the movies with friends.

Instead, I bought weed from a stranger in a bar.

I also got black-out drunk there.

That was a lie.

I only bought the weed and then left.

That was my first time smoking weed.

No, it wasn't.

I wish it was.

That was the truth.

You know when you meet someone and the first thing they always say is How are you?

And everyone always says I'm fine.

I do, too.

I wonder how many times people lie about their answer and how many times they're actually doing just fine.

Me, I lie.

Every time.

My grandpa asked me to change the light bulb in his cellar.

I said Sure, I'll do it right away.

I didn't do it.

He asked me about it a few days later.

I said I did it.

I don't think he ever found out because he died of a stroke a week later.

My friends don't like the fact that I'm always lying.

They say it makes it hard to trust me.

They didn't trust me.

I'm not friends with them anymore.

But I have new friends now.

No, I don't.

That was a lie.

But you probably don't care, do you?

To you, I'm not even real.

But I am.

I am real.

And you're thinking:

How can I know?

How can I know that he's real?

He says he is but he's always lying?

Well, let me tell you one thing.

I might not own a bicycle.

I might not be a good kisser.

I might not have an older brother in Afghanistan.

I might not get a B+ on everything.

I might not have gone to the movies that day.

I might not have changed the light bulb in my grandpa's cellar.

I might not be just fine.

But I am real.

And I need you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! :)


	2. Groundhog Phan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Phandom~ (Warning: Major Character Death, Suicide)
> 
> If you know the film "Groundhog Day", this is like the Dan and Phil version of it, in which Dan has to live the same day over and over again. But this is only the bit where he commits suicide (I'm sorry).
> 
> (698 words)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this was meant to be a long full-fledged multi-chapter adaptation of Groundhog Day but this is the only bit I've written. It's been sitting on my laptop for a few weeks now and to be honest, I don't think I will ever finish it so I'm not posting it as a separate work but just in this Writing Practice thing. There is not a lot of context in it because it was meant to go in the middle of the whole story but I don't think you need a lot of context.

Dan stood on the bridge. He had made up his mind, this was what he wanted to do. He couldn't take this any longer. Waking up every day, over and over again, living the same day, explaining it to Phil, hearing Phil say “What? Like in _Groundhog Day_?” He didn't want it anymore.

Maybe there was another way out of this hellish cycle but he was too tired to search any longer. For him, this was the only way out. And if it meant ending his life altogether then so be it.

He only wished that he could have said good-bye to Phil properly but he wouldn't have understood. He would have tried to convince him to stay and to keep looking for a solution and then Dan would have had to face a choice he didn't want to make: He could have either stayed and continued this misery or he could have told Phil that he was going to follow his plan anyway and he could have watched his best friend's heart break. Standing on the bridge, Dan knew that Phil's heart was going to break if he jumped but this way, at least he would not have to watch.

Thinking about how Phil would feel when he found out made Dan hesitate. Phil would be devastated. He would cry, he would sob, he would scream his heart out and he would never be the same. How Dan knew how Phil would feel? Because that was exactly how Dan would feel if Phil was the one who jumped.

Dan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Eventually, Phil would move on. And with that thought in his mind, Dan climbed onto the railing and jumped.

The fall was shorter than he anticipated. The cold air pierced his skin only for a few seconds until he hit the water. He had hoped that the impact would end his life immediately but apparently he wasn't that lucky. Of course, the impact hurt. Dan assumed that most of his organs were damaged. He was holding his breath; he didn't mean to but his instincts hadn't given him a choice. He opened his eyes and saw nothing. The Thames was famous for being muddy and polluted but he had dropped so far down that he didn't think he would be able to see a lot more, even if the water would be clearer. However, he didn't think about any of that or about the pain in his body for too long because his lungs were starting to crave some air.

His instinct was to swim to the surface and take in as much oxygen as he could. Funny how your body always tries to save itself without consulting your brain. Instead of following his body's advice though, he summoned all his willpower to overrule it and calmed himself. Slowly, he released the breath he was holding into the water. He watched the tiny bubbles slowly rise to the surface. Then he breathed in.

His body's reaction was violent. He started coughing and gasping but every gasp only carried more water into his lungs and every cough increased the pain in his body. This was not what he had imagined. He wanted to go peacefully. Just casually put some water in his lungs and wait for the blackout.

He wanted to scream in pain but his scream was suffocated by just more and more water. His body revolted. It wanted to live. His arms made one weak attempt to swim to the surface but they didn't have enough strength anymore.

Dan could feel his life draining out of him. With every intake of water he lost more and more of it. He didn't even have the energy to cough anymore. He was just floating in the nothingness of the Thames. He couldn't form a thought in his mind, everything was just pure pain. All he wanted was for this to be over.

He sank to the ground, his eyes closed, too weak to hold them open. His lungs had given up on breathing. His body was giving up on living.

Finally, he lost consciousness. The last thing he felt was relief.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please, leave some feedback!


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Merlin (BBC)~
> 
> Prompt fill for the r/FanFiction subreddit. Original prompt: A character awakens from a dream or a nightmare and wants to describe it to the first person they see. (100 word drabble)
> 
> Implied Merthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in order to challenge myself to actually stick to the word limit suggested in the prompt and boy, that was a challenge. It only took me a few minutes to write it and then it took god knows how long to edit it so that it would be 100 words long.  
> I'm posting this as a chapter on this Writing Practice thing because I don't think it's worthy to be its own work.  
> I know it's not much but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.  
> Feel free to leave some feedback! :)

Merlin woke up drenched in sweat. The images of Camelot burning were still floating through his head.  
He turned around and poked Arthur in an attempt to wake him up. "Arthur", he whispered, "I can't sleep. I just saw Camelot in flames and now I-"  
"It was just a dream, Merlin, go back to sleep", Arthur mumbled. He didn't even bother to open his eyes.  
Disappointed, Merlin turned back around, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again for the rest of the night. And of course, Arthur was being just as useless as always.


End file.
